Sure Feels Like Love
by StemiChannyFan
Summary: 'Sure feels like love, sure feels like the right thing baby. Ain't got no if's, no and's, no doubt's, no maybe's. I knew at once when I looked in your eyes. I had the answer before you said good night, love.


**This was how I wanted New Girl to end. I don't own SWAC, but I really wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

Sure Feels Like Love

_You've got the world before you_

_If I could only show you_

_That you don't know what to do ooh yeah..._

I ended my performance with tears in my eyes; Mel's whole Chad speech back in my apartment really had its effect on me. She was right though, I couldn't move on, no matter how hard I tried, because I still love Chad.

I never stopped.

Seeing him just makes it harder for me to move on and forget about him.

"You were amazing Sonny!" Nico and Grady cheered.

"Yeah, you were amazing, but I'm better!" Typical Tawni

"I hope letting out your feelings through that song made you feel better." I wish Tawni, I wish.

"No. I still feel so ughh…! I just wanna go home."

"Wait!" Nico blurted. "You still haven't seen the special performance." He winked at Grady and Tawni.

"Oh yes! The one where the performance is special… and stuff."

I raised an eyebrow at Grady. He's a great actor and all but he's a horrible liar.

"What Grady meant was uhhm… there will be a special performance for you."

"Really Tawni? Really?

"Hey don't go Chad Dylan Cooper on me, c'mon it's about to start."

I didn't want to stay because usually for comedians, special performances are clowns throwing pies at each other. I couldn't leave either, Tawni was blocking the entrance with her body.

"Hey guys we have a very special performance tonight! If y'all loved Sonny Munroe then I'm sure you'll love the next guy!" Guy? Who the heck was Mel talking about.

"Give it up for Chad Dylan Cooper!"

I froze the moment I heard his name. I stopped trying to get past Tawni and I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing. The only thing that could move was my heart and it was beating faster than it normally should.

"Tawni I can't do this. Let me through."

"Shh, Sonny just give him a chance."

"You guys planned this didn't you?"

"He still loves you Sonny, and he deserves another chance."

"Fine." The only reason I agreed to stay was because I love him and Tawni was right. He deserves another chance. (Unless he does or says something incredibly stupid during his performance that would make me hate him.)

"Hey everyone. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper but I'm sure you already knew that."

I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Look Sonny, I'm really stupid for ordering that recount. It's just that ever since you arrived you've exposed me to a lot of new things I wasn't used to. Like losing…"

"… and falling in love." The crowd aww-ed and I swear I turned as red as a tomato.

"The point is, I'm sorry. I'm not really expecting you to forgive me after this, I just want you to know that I still love you. I never stopped and I never will."

At that moment I just wanted to run up to him and kiss him and tell him how much I love him, but I couldn't coz my whole body was still numb.

"This one's for you Sonny. I hope you like it."

_I'm used to being on my own__  
__Keeping my heart shut down__  
__If I don't go there__  
__I won't get hurt__  
__But the pretty girl said__  
__if you're never ever gonna get hurt again__  
__Are you ever gonna feel another thing my friend?__  
__and I like the way she talks_

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world__  
__around__  
__and my he-he-he-heart's good for one more kick__  
__So how do we do this?__  
__Cause I believe you're worth it__  
__How do we do this?__  
__What does it take?__  
__And is it gonna break me down?__  
__I found, that nothing can come from nothing__  
__So you'd better come round, I'm down__  
__How do we do this?_

_So tell me if you're ready__  
__Cause things are getting heavy__  
__And I don't wanna fall apart__  
__Cause spending time with you,__  
__Was all I wanna do__  
__You know it's scary, giving up heart__  
__But you give me that something__  
__Been waiting so long__  
__And you make me smile__  
__That's why I wrote this song_

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way you spin my world around__  
__and my he-he-he-heart's good for one more kick__  
__So how do we do this?__  
__Cause I believe you're worth it__  
__How do we do this?__  
__What does it take?__  
__And is it gonna break me down?__  
__I found, that nothing can come from nothing__  
__So you'd better come round, I'm down__  
__How do we do this?_

_I'll risk it__  
__One kiss is,__  
__All that it's taking__  
__Arms shakin'__  
__heart breakin'__  
__I think you'll be worth the pain_

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world__  
__around__  
__and my he-he-he-heart's good for one more kick__  
__So how do we do this?__  
__Cause I believe you're worth it__  
__How do we do this?__  
__What does it take?__  
__And is it gonna break me down?__  
__I found, that nothing can come from nothing__  
__So you'd better come round, I'm down__  
__How do we do this?_

"Poopers pretty good." Said Nico as the crowd cheered.

"Yeah." That was all that I could say. I spaced out thinking of me and Chad.

I love him and he loves me. Everything was perfect.

A tap on the shoulder brought me back to reality. I turned around and saw Chad.

"Look, I know you still hate me but I really am sorry. I was so stupid and I –"

I cut him off with a kiss and he deepened it. I could feel him smirking against my lips.

"Wow, what was that for?" He asked looking so surprised.

"Huh?" I was still a little dazed by the kiss to think of a better answer.

"You know, the kiss. He stated smirking.

"Oh," I blushed. "That was my way saying I still love you too! Oh and for the record I don't hate you. I don't even think it's possible."

"So does this mean we're back together?" He gave me a hopeful grin.

"Maybe…" I was waiting for him to ask a very important question.

"Sonny Munroe, will you please be my girlfriend?"

"Fine!" I tried to sound calm but hey how would you feel if the guy of your dreams asks you to be his girlfriend. Again.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good."

We were about to sing again when Tawni went up the stage and walked over to the mike.

"Not fair! You guys got to sing and have your happily ever after. Can't I at least sing?"

"You sing?" The four of us answered in shock.

"Duhh." She rolled her eyes then smiled.

"Hit it guys." She motioned to the band behind her and they started playing a soft sounding melody, the one that you would love to slow dance to.

"Can I have this dance M'lady?" Chad asked as he gave me his million dollar smile.

"Of course." How could I say no to him.

_Like a sunset on a hot summers night_

_Like makin' up after our first big fight_

_Windswept hair and the moons just right_

_Mmm, you're a perfect sight_

"This reminds me a lot about your secret prom." I chuckled at the memory.

"At least I'm not wearing a fish costume this time."

"I thought you looked cute in that fish costume." He smirked.

I blushed. This was amazing.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Chad."

_Sure feels like love, sure feels like the right thing baby_

_Ain't got no if's, no and's, no doubt's, no maybe's_

_Well I knew at once when I looked in your eyes_

_I had the answer before you said good night, love_

This was definitely love tonight.

* * *

**This is my first Fanfic, hope you guys liked it. Review:)**


End file.
